fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.
New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. is a New Super Mario Bros. game developed by EEA Inc. for the Nintendo DS. Like the name suggests, the player is able to create their own levels in a New Super Mario Bros. platform. The player can also create a story and pick out bosses and enemies for each level. It will be released in 2010 and the WiiWare game, New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. Showcase will release a day later. The release dates will be announced in E2-A1 2010. Gameplay Controls The gameplay of the game is a lot the same as the original New Super Mario Bros. The some of the new features of gameplay in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, including the spinning and picking things up are not in the game, which eliminated items like the Propeller Block and Glow Block. However, some items like the POW Block are changed to normal Blocks, so that they don't have to be picked up. The graphics in the game are updated to look a bit more like they do in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The new features in the game include the use of the Stylus to drag things like ground, enemies, and items from the bottom screen in the Construction Zone. When the player is playing the game, he/she can't insert things into the game. Features Unlike all the other previous New Super Mario Bros. games, New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. allows players to create their own levels, create enemies and bosses for each level, and set the rules (how much time the play has to beat the level), and even create a storyline. To save the level, the player must successfully finish the level by reaching the flag or defeating the boss. To create a storyline, the player simply chooses a hostage, four featured characters, and a main villain. There are also a number of bosses to choose from during the game. However, strangely enough, the player make the game easy and use a basic enemy as the final boss, as well a put multiple bosses in the room. Bosses could even be put randomly in basic levels to make the game harder. There is however, no limit on how much stuff is on the screen at one time (with an exception to Star Coins which must have three in each level). There is no real story mode, however, the player can pick up to ten different storylines on each of the three files. It is also possible to customize the world maps and create up to 20 worlds and up to 100 levels in each world. Another new feature in the game, the ability to create hint videos for levels, and save them at Peach's Castle. Once the game is finished, the player can use Star Coins to buy the hint videos they made. The background in each level can be changed whenever as well as well as the music. Another new feature in the game is the fact that players can customize their character's clothes as well as create enemies. WFC There is a large amount of Wi-Fi in New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. Once the game is done, the player can play his/her game with friends or share the game, or just certain levels on the internet with friends over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. To get friends on the game, the player and his/her friend must exchange friend codes, and then they can view each other's games and levels. If the player wants to view anyone's games, provincial or world wide, there is a huge area of games, rating from more popular to least popular and most recent games. All that is featured when selecting the game, is the creator's file name. For the game to get popular, other players can give the up to five Stars for; being fun (gold), being classic, being challenging (green), being unique (red), and overall (blue). For example, if the player though the game for very challenging, he/she would give it up to five green Stars. If the player's game has 25 Stars altogether, it would be considered extremely popular. However, the whole Star thing is totally optional. The player also has a choice of saving up to 10 fan-made games on their file and 1000 fan-made levels. Their is also the ability to play Mario Vs. Luigi on WFC (which is now up to four players) with friends or people around the world. Characters Playable When the player is creating a game, he/she must choose up to four of the eight playable characters to star in the game. Hostages The player can choose which of the hostages gets kidnapped and who does the kidnapping. Not only that, the player can even customize the music of the introduction and kidnapping as well as who she is kidnapped. Bosses The player has the choice of where bosses appear, and strangely enough, there could be bosses in the middle of the first level of the game. Also, bosses are optional for the game, as long as it's possible to help the damsel in distress. The player can also strangely set a basic enemy, like a Goomba as a boss. Enemies ''Main Article: New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y./Enemies'' Worlds The player, when creating a game, has the choice of Worlds and what they should be named. There are 12 different designs for the Worlds themselves, despite the fact that the player can create up to 20 Worlds per game. Each World can have 100 levels, with endless objects in each levels. The World designs include: Items & Power-Ups ''Main Article: New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y./Items & Power-Ups'' Beta Elements ''Main Article: New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y./Beta Elements'' Trivia * This is the second Nintendo D.I.Y. game, the first being WarioWare D.I.Y. * The reason that only Toad is playable without the Blue Toad and Yellow Toad appearing playable, is because the player has the option of customizing the color of the character's clothes, making it possible to create Blue and Yellow Toads from the normal Toad. * This is the first game to bring back the Super Leaf, Tanooki Suit, and Goomba's Shoe (not counting remakes) that first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. * When Goombario is small, he looks like a half stomped Goomba. * This the first 2D Platformer that Baby Mario and Baby Luigi can walk by themselves. * Since Yoshi using the same sounds as in Super Mario World, Birdo uses the same sounds as in Super Mario Bros. 2. * Right now, a petition is being made for Nintendo to develop the game. Gallery Logos & Boxarts File:NSMB_D.I.Y._Logo.png|North American Logo File:NSMBDIYLOGO.png|European Logo File:NSMB_D.I.Y._NA_Boxart.png|North American Boxart File:BoxEuNSMBDIY.png|European Boxart File:BoxEuNSMBDIYGR.png|German Boxart Artworks All other artworks for the game are either seen above or were featured in previous games. Characters File:Mario_NSMBDIY.png|Customized Mario File:RaccoonMario.png|Raccoon Mario File:Bomb_Mario_NSMBDIY.png|Bomb Mario File:Spike_Mario_NSMBDIY.png|Spike Mario File:Goomba's_Shoe_Mario_NSMBDIY.png|Shoe Mario File:Luigi_NSMBDIY.png|Customized Luigi File:Red_Blue_Toad.png|Toad File:Red_Toad_on_Red_Yoshi.png|Toad on Red Yoshi File:Red_Toad.png| Customized Red Toad File:Orange_Toad.png|Customized Orange Toad File:Green_Toad.png|Customized Green Toad File:Purple_Toad.png|Customized Purple Toad File:Small_Goombario_NSMBDIY.png|Small Goombario Enemies File:Spiked_Goomba_NSMBDIY.png|Spiked Goomba File:Paragoomba_NSMBDIY.png|Paragoomba File:Red_Paragoomba_NSMBDIY.png|Red Paragoomba File:Pile_Driver_Micro_Goomba.png|Pile Driver Micro-Goomba File:Goomba's_Shoe_Goomba_NSMBDIY.png|Shoe Goomba File:Soarin' Stu NSMBDIY.png|Soarin' Stu File:Red_Koopa!.png|Red Koopa Troopa File:Blue_Koopa!.png|Blue Koopa Troopa File:Green_Paratroopa!.png|Green Paratroopa File:Parabones_NSMBDIY.png|Parabones File:Bomb_Bro._NSMBDIY.png|Bomb Bro. File:Pipe_Lakitu_NSMBDIY.png|Pipe Lakitu File:Spike_Top.png|Spike Top File:Stone_Spike_NSMBDIY.png|Stone Spike File:Paramecha-Koopa_NSMBDIY.png|Paramecha-Koopa File:Vinus_Fire_Trap_NSMBDIY.png|Venus Fire Trap File:Venus_Ice_Trap_NSMBDIY.png|Venus Ice Trap File:Ghost_Piranha_NSMBDIY.png|Ghost Piranha File:Nipper_Plant_NSMBDIY.png|Nipper Plant File:Blooper_Nanny_NSMBDIY.png|Blooper Nanny File:Squito_Blooper_NSMBDIY.png|Squirto Blooper File:Big_Boo_NSMBDIY.png|Boo File:Dark_Boo_NSMBDIY.png|Dark Boo File:Phanto_NSMBDIY.png|Phanto File:Missile_Bill.png|Missile Bill File:Bombshell_Bill_NSMBDIY.png|Bombshell Bill File:Missile_Banzai_Bill_NSMBDIY.png|Missile Banzai Bill File:Missile_King_Bill_NSMBDIY.png|Missile King Bill File:Red_Chomp_NSMBDIY.png|Red Chomp File:Chomp_Head_NSMBDIY.png|Chomp Head File:Fire_Snake_NSMBDIY.png|Fire Snake File:Poison_Pokey_NSMBDIY.png|Poison Pokey File:Foo_NSMBDIY.png|Foo File:Sandy_Thwomp.png|Sandy Thwomp Items & Power-Ups File:Ice_Block_NSMBDIY.png|Ice Block File:Winged_Block_NSMBDIY.png|Winged ? Block File:Red_Flying_Block_NSMBDIY.png|Red Winged ? Block File:PinkNoteBlock.png|Pink ♪ Block File:Red_Coin.png|Red Coin File:1-Down_Mushroom_NSMBDIY.png|1-Down Mushroom File:Red_Flagpole_NSMBDIY.png|Red Flagpole File:Poison_Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom File:Ztar_NSMBDIY.png|Ztar File:Red_Star_NSMBDIY.png|Red Star File:Bomb_Flower_NSMBDIY.png|Bomb Flower File:Spike Mushroom NSMBDIY.png|Spike Mushroom File:Goomba's_Shoe_NSMBDIY.png|Goomba's Shoe File:Birdo_Egg_NSMBDIY.png|Birdo Egg Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:NSMB Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Platformers Category:2D Games Category:D.I.Y. Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Nintendo DS Games